Tenkuu Meifu Taisen
by stingerlad
Summary: Demogas, demon-like creatures have been at war with angel-like creatures called Angegas for centuries. This is the story of the war in modern times.


Tenkuu Meifu Taisen

Birth of a Demoga

A 16 year old boy with blue eyes and brown hair wearing a boy's school uniform consisting of a green blazer, a white undershirt, a red tie, and blue pants is seen running out of a dorm building not to far from a school with a bento and a school bag running apparently trying to get to school on time.

A male voice then says, "I'm Akumonji Takeru. A high school sophomore and I'm on my way to school in case you can't tell."

Then a 16 year old girl with green eyes and blue hair wearing the girl's version of Takeru's school uniform which was exactly alike except it had a red bow tie and a blue skirt starts running along with him.

"Ohaio, um Akumonji-san, right?"

"Yeah. And you are?"

"Sarume Karen."

They then arrived at a school that had a sign outside that said Inorai Academy. They then started to head to the same classroom for their first period class when a jock started trying to flirt with Karen who turned him down. But the jock didn't get the picture then Takeru had had enough and grabbed the jock's wrist and said, "Leave her alone. In case you can't tell she's not interested, so get lost you dumb ass."

The jock then attempted to punch Takeru after Takeru let go of his wrist. Takeru blocked the punch and then punched the jock so fast you couldn't even see his fist till after the punch hit the jock. The jock then went down and Takeru asked Karen if she was alright. She nodded and they started heading to class again. As they walked Karen thought how much potential he had to be a great warrior and began planning to turn him into her warrior.

After school Karen put her plan into action and took Takeru to a forest on the school grounds that was said to be cursed. Takeru wasn't fazed at all. He didn't believe that it was cursed he just thought someone made it up to scare people.

"So Karen-san what is it you needed?"

"I need for you to accept the power I am about to give you and become my warrior and my servant."

Karen then instantly grabbed Takeru's wrist and energy was sent into his body till a demonic mark appeared on his right arm. Takeru then collapsed and Karen quickly slung Takeru over her shoulder, went to the boy's dorm building, found Takeru's dorm, took off the lariat his key was on, unlocked his dorm room door, and instantly dressed him into some night clothes, placed his lariat on his nightstand, shut and locked door, opened his window, left his room, and shut his window before heading to her dorm.

The next morning Takeru woke up, got dressed, saw the same mark Karen put on him, and images of last night started going through his head but he just shrugged them off as a dream and the mark as a prank, grabbed his school bag and a quickly made bento, before he put his lariat on, left his dorm, locked the door, and rushed off to school.

Then at lunch he started eating, when two 16 year old boys, one with brown hair and purple eyes the other with orange hair and green eyes, and a 16 year old girl with pink hair in a pony tail and brown eyes, with some angelic marks on their right arms walk in the classroom, saw his mark, and one of the boys hoisted him into the air and tossed him into the wall.

"What the hell was that for?" Takeru asked as he got up.

"That was to let you know we are willing to fight you, Demoga," the first boy said.

"Demoga? What the hell is that?"

"So you really don't know? Good. We'll kill you before you can use your powers," the second boy said. The boys then charged at Takeru about to start attacking him when his mark glowed red and he was engulfed in red light. His hair and eyes turned red as red demonic wings and a red demonic tail instantly grew out of him as a sheathed sword appeared on his waist.

Takeru then felt incredible power surging through him and he noticed the sword. He then unsheathed the sword prepared to fight. The boys' marks then glowed white as they were engulfed in white light. White angel wings grew out of them as a sheathed sword appeared on the first boy's waist and a spear appears in the second boy's hands.

"Prepare to die at the hands of two Angegas, Demoga," the second boy said as they charged at Takeru.

Takeru blocked a spear strike from the second boy and kicked the first boy in the gut. The first boy then clashed swords with Takeru while the second boy struck at Takeru with his spear. Takeru then was sent flying across the room and the two Angega boys started walking up to him ready to give the final blow when a 16 year old boy with black hair and green eyes got in front of Takeru with his arms outstretched.

"Retsu, what are you doing?" Takeru asked.

"Protecting you."

"Step aside, Mortal," the first boy said.

"No way if you want to kill Takeru you have to kill me first."

"If that is what must be done then so be it the first boy said as he charged with his sword in hand.

"Baka. You know what happens when a Angega kills a Mortal," the girl said.

When the first boy was about to kill Retsu Takeru blocked with his own sword.

"Leave him alone, you evil bastard."

Takeru then kicked the first boy in the gut before energy built into his sword. Takeru then slashed at the first boy in a x pattern. The first boy then died.

Karen then walked in clapping and said, "Just as I expected from you, Akumonji-san."

"Karen-san."

"Her power's too strong for us to be able to survive. Let's get out of here," The girl said and she and the second boy got out of the room as fast as they could.

"This is the power I gave you and with it you will be invincible, that is once you master it. If you become my servant I'll help you master your power. What do you say?"

Takeru thought about it for a moment. If he mastered this power he could protect the people he cared about.

"I accept."

"Good. Now to erase their memories of the battle," Karen said taking out a hand held device.

She then pressed a button on top of the device and magical energy swept through the room erasing the memories of the battle from everyone in the room but Takeru and Karen.

Takeru then transformed back to his usual self and he went back to his seat to finish his lunch as Karen went back to her classroom.


End file.
